Kuroshinigami
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: "What can I do to apologize to you?" William asked the young girl. She pondered, wondering if she should take the risk, for a moment before shouting, "Make me a grim reaper!" They stared at her in astonishment. Samantha's life is about to change but for better or worse? Modern AU. DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. Suspicious Shinigami

The number 13. Everyone knows it's an unlucky number, right? And most people think it's a myth, right? Well I have proof that it is an unlucky number. It was on my 13th birthday when my parents died in a car accident. It was only a few days ago. I am covered in bruises and for a day in the hospital, my mind forgot things about myself. I remember everything now, though.

My parents got along well. Their only problem was me, their only child. I wasn't into school work, mostly into video games, anime and manga. I never listened, yet it's funny my name means listener. Sometimes I wish I had a different name like Alice or maybe even Charlotte. But it would be decided that my name was Samantha England.

I walked off the plane with my luggage filled with clothes. It would only be a week before the rest of my things came to London. I gazed out the window and looked at said city.

I've always wanted to travel out of America, and the top of my places to visit just happened to be London.

It's the closest country that speaks English, even if the language is a tad different. But at least I know a few British English words.

Since my parents are dead, I have to live with a family friend on my father's side. But...

"Sammy! Come, let's go!" A cheerfully husky voice cackled.

I turned around to see a toothy grin coming from my guardian, Undertaker. He was waving a hand - decorated with long, black painted fingernails - toward himself, coaxing me to get moving. In his other hand was my other luggage filled with books, mainly manga. It also has a couple of anime DVDs.

I ignored the freaked out looks coming from people as I followed the now skipping man.

I walked forward with an expressionless face.

Personally, I would be all over him.

Why?

Because he looks just like Undertaker from her one of my favorite anime, Kuroshitsuji!

The long silver hair, black cloak and boots and hat, scars on his neck, finger and across his face and hair covering his Death God eyes!

I laughed at the last thought. It'd be crazy ironic if he had green eyes under his hair, but no way in hell would there be such a thing as a Death God (No matter how much I wish)!

I started to wonder many things about him. Like why was his name Undertaker? Did he have a real name? Why did he have silver hair when he looked as young as 25? Was it a wig? Did he watch Kuroshitsuji, explaining the get up?

But most of all, why was his only luggage a book? We walked out of the airport. I was about to walk to the bus stop when an arm grabbed mine.

"Sammy, where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bus stop? Didn't you leave your car in the airport's garage? Or do they not have that here?" I asked.

Undertaker frowned at this. "Show some emotion." He scoffed.

I was utterly confused and angry by his comment. How could he be so heartless? My parents just died and he wants me to smile? I wanted to yell at him and slap him right there.

"I don't mean smile." He said. "Just show that you care they died. Cry, shout, throw something. Just let me know I haven't got myself a stiff ninny." He patted my dark brown hair, a kind and understanding smile across his face.

Tears began to fall from my brown eyes and sobs of unwritten words came from my mouth. Undertaker gently held my hand in his own.

He started to walk and I followed behind, though never letting our hands separate.

I stared at the large building in front of me, a mixture of fear and excitement raging within me.

It looked just like Undertaker's shop in Kuroshitsuji! I adjusted my black glasses, just in case my eyes were deceiving me.

I looked at Undertaker, a proud smile on his face.

"Y-You can't be serious." I stuttered.

He pouted his lips slightly, a small frown appearing comically. "What you don't like it? I've had it for a long time."

I dared to wonder what he meant by long time as we walked through the door. I coughed as I smelt dust and death.

'So this is what death smells like.' I thought.

"Your room is upstairs." Undertaker said leading me up the stairs.

The smell of death left the higher we went, inserting the smell of tea.

"Here's your room." He opened a door to a large bedroom. It was the size of about my bedroom, multiplied by two. There was a bed with a white comforter, a TV, a desk, a bookshelf, two windows and another door.

"The other door is a walk in closet. The bathroom is across the hall." Undertaker smiled.

"...Wow. Thanks, Mr. Undertaker." I smiled.

"This little set up is until your other things come." Undertaker said, setting down my luggage filled with books and other things. "While you set up your room, I need to give something to someone. I'll be back." Then he left and closed the door.

* * *

Undertaker opened the doors to the Death God Dispatch Association, a record book in hand. Everyone stared at the sight of a retired Death God - a famous one at that - walking casually in.

He made his way up stairs and through the maze of hallways till he reached the office he was looking for. He opened the door and called to the Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division, William T. Spears.

William looked up, a face of shock upon his features.

"Undertaker-sama..." He mumbled.

Undertaker walked up and laid the book down.

"You might need this for the near future." He smirked lightly before walking without another word.

William stared down at the book.

"Samantha England?" The name felt foreign.

He started to read the book. He was at all surprised at the young girl's life. Bullies, her odd fear of flowers and butterflies, drama. Basic human life.

He had stayed up all night reading the book. He found her life quite interesting. It was dramatic and brutal from the bullies, but she was so carefree and cheerful. But she was so strong underneath it all. William found her life like a drama with no end. She had so many good ideas but never shared them. She was so shy.

These were all notes in William's mind. But the most important note lead him to find a small bit of himself in her when she let the mask fade. He could tell that with each second, the light inside her would slowly fade with each punch and verbal abuse.

But she occupied herself with something called anime. He found himself questioning the ironic anime and manga called Kuroshitsuji. It really reminded him of 1889.

Then he found himself wondering what Undertaker meant by 'needing this for the near future'?

William sighed and sat up to get ready for work.

As he was about to walk out the door, fully dressed, he decided on taking the book with him.

_'I should return this.'_ He thought before heading out the door. _'And maybe I can find out what he means needing this book in the near future.'_

* * *

Samantha walked down the stairs, her school bag in her hand. Undertaker turned around and gasped. "You look adorable!"

She glared slightly. "Thank you." She muttered. She looked down at the red skirt and tucked the white dress shirt in.

"Well have a fun day at school!" Undertaker said as Samantha walked by him.

"Yes...and good luck at work." She said as she walked out the door.

_'This is a new school and I'm not going to mess this up! No more Miss Slack-off! Hello Miss Does-Her-Homework-And-Still-Has-Time-For-Anime!'_ She thought encouragingly. Placing her hand in her blue blazer's pocket, she set off for school.

As she was going straight, near a corner, someone ran into her.

She fell down, her bruises aching at the contact with the ground.

"Ouch." She said as quietly as she could.

"Oops! I am so sorry!" A soft voice said.

She looked up to see a short girl with strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, hazel eyes and blue glasses. She held her hand out and I took it.

"Well that was quite the collision!" A cheerful voice said.

Behind her, a much taller girl and a Chinese girl came walking up.

"Hey, that was awesome. Do it again!" The tall girl cheered, her blonde hair bouncing as she jumped excitedly. The Chinese girl just sighed at her friend's foolishness.

"Ah, you are going to our school?" The Chinese girl asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah. My name is Samantha England. I'm new."

"Whoa, it's a foreigner!" The tallest smiled.

"I'm a foreigner." The Chinese girl scoffed.

"Yeah but their are a bunch of Chinese people already. She's different!"

"How so?" Samantha asked.

"Well in my opinion, not many Americans move 'ere. Probably because of the fact it's like America, but more civilized." The taller girl smirked. "Anyway, my name is Marguerite Middleton."

The Chinese girl bowed. "I am Annie Chang."

The smallest spoke up last. "And I'm Katherine Stein."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Katherine, Marguerite and Annie." Samantha smiled.

"I hate to alarm everyone but if we keep talking, we'll be late." Annie said.

Samantha and the other girls ran to school. Thankfully, they made it on time.

* * *

**A/N: Well, nothing really to say...Around Chapter 3 is when we will really meet Samantha.**


	2. Observing Shinigami

Grell and Ronald poked their heads out of the cubical and watched William turn the corner with the record book he came in with.

"Ah Grell? Ronald?" A low voice asked.

They turned and saw Eric. He was staring blankly at them and vise versa.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"William walked in with a cinematic record book. And you remember the commotion about Undertaker-sama coming in here and went into William's office, right?" Grell asked.

"And he had a record book with him?" Ronald added. Eric nodded.

"Well our theory is that's the same book Undertaker gave him!" Grell pointed to the corner. "So we're watching him."

"And you delayed us!" Ronald said. "Let's go follow him!"

"Don't you have paperwork?" Eric asked.

"We finished it at overtime and this morning. You want to come?" Grell asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Eric shrugged, following the now running Death Gods.

* * *

William stared at Undertaker's building in front of him. He opened the door, the bell ringing.

"Undertaker-sama?" He coughed at the smell of death.

"Oh stiff." Undertaker said casually as he exited a coffin. "What are you doing here?" His frown morphed into a smirk. "Do you want a coffin?"

"No. I came to give you back Samantha England's record book." He said, trying hard to conceal his slight fear, believe it or not.

Undertaker took the book.

"If you'll—" He turned around but was stopped roughly by a hand, turning him back to face Undertaker. He slammed the record book rapidly on William's head.

"William." Undetaker grimaced. "That isn't all is it?" He asked.

William nodded. "I was wondering why you gave me the book and about the near future."

"My reason for giving you the book is the same as what I said." Undertaker sighed.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

Undertaker stared at the door.

"Your workers are listening in on us." Undertaker casually said.

William turned around and opened the door, the bell ringing violently. Eric fell down while Grell and Ronald stood dumbfounded behind.

"Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox and Eric Slingby! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He said as more of a demand than a question.

"Well...we...um..." Ronald mumbled.

"Just wanted to see what you two were keeping a secret." Eric finished as he got up.

"With that book as the secret." Grell frowned deeply as he pointed behind William and to the record book. Undertaker stared down at the book as if he were to see something different about it.

"There is no secret. It is a record book as you can see. I was simply returning it after reading it." William sighed.

"Is it special?" Ronald asked.

"I don't know Ronald Knox," He said with heavy sarcasm. "Don't you think that's what in Heaven's name I'm here to find out?" He yelled as people started to stare at the loud conversation.

Ronald stared dumbfounded before giving William a hurt face. "Well geez. No need to yell. People are staring." He whispered the last sentence.

A very small pinkish color tinted the darker man's cheeks. "J-Just come in." He muttered as the three walked in, William closing the door afterwards.

"Actually, I don't mind if other people know." Undertaker said as he placed the book in Grell's hands. Grell, Eric and Ronald stared at it as Undertaker continued. "This book holds the life of a living girl with the name of Samantha England. I want you four to watch her."

They all stared at Undertaker as if he'd grown two heads.

"...Watch...her...?" Ronald hesitantly repeated.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Let's just say she will be of value in time to you all." He smirked.

"Watch her from afar or up close?" Grell asked.

"Oh! If it's up close, I surely know how to get her to be some value to me." Ronald smirked as his thoughts became dirty.

"Ronald Knox, she's thirteen." William said.

"Oh." Ronald pouted comically.

"Stay afar." Undertaker said. "Now I believe that you all should leave before she comes. It's almost three." He shooed them all away. "And keep the book at all costs!" He warned.

They nodded and left without another word.

* * *

"See you Saturday!" Marguerite shouted.

"Okay!" I waved as my new friends disappeared from my sight.

A month had past since I came to London and I feel like I am living a dream. It turns out that Marguerite, Katherine and Annie were all anime and manga fans like me! Annie likes multiple anime and manga while Marguerite is mostly hooked on this one anime I also love besides Kuroshitsuji. Katherine likes multiple anime too but stays more on the Kuroshitsuji side.

Although she isn't a hardcore Grell x William fan like me, it's still fun to talk to someone who is into Kuroshitsuji. She makes up funny ideas. Even though she seems like a quiet girl, she can also be quite loud.

Marguerite is a little more on my level of maturity though. Marguerite will read my fan fictions when I ask her to, even if she is more into another yaoi couple than Grell x William.

Annie is quite sarcastic when it comes to Marguerite's foolishness. She usually makes a snarky comment, though Marguerite stays optimistic.

Yep, I have some cool friends. And my home life is cool, too. Undertaker was actually quite funny even though he tried to pry a joke out of me most of the time. And after school, I help Undertaker with chores around the house. He gives me an allowance of candy and a pound a day, no matter how much he detested the Queen's money. I swear, he is more like Undertaker than anyone I've ever met!

And my school work and homework has been better than ever. And I still have time to do what I want afterwards! Mom and Dad must be proud of me up there.

My life is great. But recently, I've felt like I'm being watched. It's kind of freaking me out.

* * *

Afar, three figures watched her.

"Hmph, I don't even see how this girl could be of any value. She's not even cute!" The redhead frown.

"Sutcliff that is rude." The dark haired man scolded.

"I got to go with Grell here, William-senpai. She's got pimples. She's pretty much a dork!" The blonde scoffed.

"Well she can't help it Ronnie~!" Grell said. "She has Italian skin! It's oily but absolutely gorgeous! And her fashion style helps hide it. On second thought, she's just cute~! Especially with those big brown eyes!"

"Still going with she's a dork." Ronald said.

William just sighed. "Honestly Knox, you haven't even talked to her."

"Well we've been watching her for over a month now so I think I know a little—Hey...where's Grell?" Ronald asked.

A small shriek was heard.

"Ugh..." Ronald and William muttered as they went down to pry Grell off of the girl.

* * *

Samantha was walking home, finally finishing a sketch of one of her original characters.

Suddenly, she was tackled, making her drop her picture into some mud.

She shrieked as silent as she could, closing her eyes.

"My, my! You are the cutest thing~!" A voice said. She couldn't tell if it was male or female. Either way, she was scared to death.

She opened her eyes to see who had her in a bone crushing hug. Red hair came into her vision and a red coat-covered arms held her close to the stranger's body.

Her eyes widened. 'Could this be...?' Samantha had many doubts about it, but she was being hugged by Grell Sutcliff. Probably a weird cosplayer.

"Grell Sutcliff, let her go." A stern voice said. As quickly as the arms came, they were pulled away by stronger ones. She turned to her left. 'N-No way...!'

Either her eyes were playing tricks or William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox were living and breathing right in front of her eyes.

"But Will~!" Grell whined.

"No 'but's Grell Sutcliff!"

Ronald made a giggle.

"Do you have something to say, Ronald Knox?" William demanded.

"Nope. Nothing." Ronald smirked.

Samantha just stood dumbfounded as she watched the conversation continue.

The dark haired man turned to address her.

"I am sorry for my subordinate's inappropriateness." William apologized.

Samantha just stared before coming back to reality. "O-Oh no no! It's quite fine!"

"Still, if there is anything I can do to apologize, please tell me." William said.

Samantha then had an idea.

"There is one thing." She smirked.

"What can I do to apologize to you?" William asked the young girl.

She pondered, wondering if she should take the risk, for a moment before shouting, "Make me a Death God!"

They stared at her in astonishment.

"A..." Grell gasped.

"Death..." Ronald stared blankly at her.

"God...?" William raised an eyebrow.

"YOU WANT US TO MAKE YOU A DEATH GOD?" They all yelled together.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully.

"Wait! How do you even know we're Death Gods?" Ronald asked.

"Because I know stuff." Samantha answered as she put her arms in akimbo style. "So you going to do it or not?"

"Well..." William said, unsure of what to say. There was only three times in his whole immortal life had he offered a human some assistance because of his worker's foolishness. They all asked something normal (A book they had no money to get, a cat, some food), but never this.

_'Honestly, these humans are getting quite imaginative...'_ He thought. "There is one way, but it is risky. And I am not sure how you would feel about it..." William muttered the last part.

"What? How does it go?" Samantha asked curiously.

Grell cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry. I'll give her a good first time." Grell chuckled darkly.

"Wha—" Samantha was cut off as a pair off lips attached themselves to hers. She felt a tongue slip into her mouth, along with an liquid iron substance. Blood.

"Senpai!" She heard the blonde yell.

"Sutcliff!" William shouted.

William had shouted something else, but Samantha was already intoxicated. All Samantha remembered was a smirk playing on the red lips that made her into a reaper.

* * *

**A/N: Just to say, I have so many fanfics going, and school is starting soon, so I may update whenever.**


	3. New Shinigami

_Samantha was falling. Falling faster, and faster, and faster. The more she went down, the more memories surrounded her. Suddenly, she fell into a white light, memories rushing inside of her all at once..._

...Samantha woke to a bright light. She blinked a few times, only see a blurring white.

_'Where...am I...?'_ She thought as she sat up...

...In a bed? _'How did I get into a bed?'_ Then she started to panic.

"Okay, just calm down. Think about what happened yesterday..." After thinking it over, Samantha declared she was either insane or she just had a dream. She hoped it was the latter.

"So you are awake." A low voice said. A voice she had practically squealed over time and time again.

All she saw though was a black blur. The blur came closer and picked up something on the side table. Suddenly, her glasses were pressed against her open hand.

She slipped them on and her guess of the blurry figure was true.

William T. Spears.

"I do apologize for my subordinate's reckless behavior. I have asked him to give a sincere apology..." He and Samantha were staring back at each other, Samantha's mouth slightly open.

"Are you okay?" William asked.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

William was slightly ire with her reply. "It is improper to not answer someone's question, especially with an absurd question." He scolded.

Samantha felt small at his cold voice. "S-Sorry..." She said like she was about to cry.

William's eyes softened for a second.

"Please don't cry about it. You are not in trouble."

"Really?" Samantha asked. William nodded.

"And if want to be a reaper, you must know there are rules and one of the rules is showing no emotion." William told her.

"Isn't that just during work?" A voice asked.

Behind William was Grell, Ronald, Eric and Alan.

"Well we're at work now aren't we?" Alan asked Eric.

"Alan..." The three reapers sighed.

"I guess that was coming." Alan said softly.

"Grell," Ronald said walking up to the girl. "I have to agree now. She really is cute~."

Samantha blushed. "O-Oh...I'm not really that c-cute! After all I look like a nerd with these pimples!" She laughed.

"I'd take a look." Ronald said picking up a hand mirror. Samantha was astonished at what she saw.

All of her pimples were gone.

"I-I-I...Okay, how the shit did that happen?" She twitched.

"Ha! Quite a mouth on you, huh?" Ronald laughed.

"Please refrain from using bad words here." William said.

"I will stop as long as you all answer my questions." She said pushing up her glasses.

"Female William." Eric whispered to Alan and Grell. The two giggled.

William glared at the three before addressing Samantha again.

"We will answer your questions, Samantha England."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Undertaker asked us to check on you." William answered.

Samantha hesitated before asking, "Am I reaper? If I am, how?"

"Of course you are~!" The redhead squealed, bringing the girl in a hug.

"You are a reaper because you drank a reaper's blood."

"That makes perfect sense." Samantha smiled sweetly. "Now can someone tell me why it had to be through mouth!" She asked as more of a demand.

"So you didn't like your first kiss?" Grell asked.

"That's beside my point!" Samantha blushed.

"Reapers blood is poisonous to humans. The only antidote is a reaper's saliva." William explained.

"Gross." Samantha said.

"Oh don't think of it as gross!" Eric reassured, jumping into the conversation. "Have you ever heard those witches and wizards on TV say all those weird ingredients? Like dragon's tongue or eye of newt?" Samantha nodded slowly.

"Just think of it like that." Alan said with a smile.

"Okay. Um...why are all my pimples gone?"

"We are gods and gods have their imperfections, but not body wise." William said. Samantha's eyes darted in Grell's direction, who was giving a menacing smile.

"It's mainly overbites and underbites." Ronald whispered before he was bonked on the head.

"I can hear you!" Grell yelled.

"But I wasn't insulting you!" Ronald whined. Grell just made a 'hmph' sound and crossed his arms.

"Wait, so if I have no pimples, does that mean I don't have to go through puberty?" She said as imaginary sparkles surrounded her.

"No." William said as Samantha felt like a ton of brick just landed on her.

"No fair." She grumbled.

"Speaking of no fair..." A low voice warned. Everyone turned their heads to see Undertaker standing in front of the door.

"Mr. Undertaker!" Samantha said. In retrospect, she should have made sure this whole reaper thing was okay with her guardian.

"So who turned her into a reaper?" He asked.

Everyone but Samantha, Alan and William pointed to Grell.

"I see." Undertaker said. "Ronald would you mind coming over here?"

"Sure..." He said walking over to the retired reaper.

"Wha—" Suddenly, Ronald was smacked with a harisen.

"Ouch! Where the hell did that harisen come from?" Ronald yelled as blood spurt slide down his face.

"My sash." Undertaker said as he stuffed the giant paper fan in the sash.

"Anyway, I will speak with you all except for Alan and Eric. Sammy, I brought some new clothes." Undertaker smiled as he handed the young reaper her clothes.

"Thank you." Samantha muttered with a blush.

"William, Ronald and Grell, to William's office. Alan and Eric, please watch Sammy while we talk." Undertaker held the door for William as Grell dragged Ronald out.

"By the way Sammy, a girl named Marguerite called. I told her you were sick if that's okay?" Undertaker asked.

"It's fine." Samantha said softly. Undertaker nodded then left.

Alan grabbed the curtains surrounding the bed and pulled them together. "We'll give you some privacy." He smiled.

Samantha put on her grey shirt with the flag of England in the middle. '_This is so cool! I'm a reaper! But...why am I not more excited about this?'_ She thought. '_I guess I just have a feeling that I will regret this.'_

Samantha shook her head as she put on her tan shorts. _'Yeah right. How am I going to regret this. Sure I will have to keep this from my friends and watch my friends...'_ Samantha stopped.

Her face fell from content to saddened. _'...Watch them die...'_ She put on her red converse._ 'Maybe there is some regret. But I could get used to this.'_ Samantha opened the curtains.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Undertaker asked the three reapers as he looked out William's window. He turned around, his green showing.

"I was trying to warn her about being a reaper." William defended.

"Really? 'Cause it sounded like you were warning her that there was a kiss in order." Ronald smirked.

Undertaker lift his harisen and hit the young reaper on his head. Ronald made a cry of pain. Undertaker's eyes darted to Grell who was sinking more into his chair.

"Grell." He said. "Do you realize that since she lives with me, she is in grave danger?"

"Danger...?" Grell's eyes looked up from the ground to Undertaker, fear rippling across the surface.

"What kind of danger?" Ronald asked.

Undertaker's eyes hardened. "Do you all know how I got these scars?"

"No." They all said in unison.

Undertaker lightly traced a fingernail on the desk. "It was 1865. I was fighting a demon. Little did I know that another demon was there, too. I killed both of them, but I was quite beaten up from it all." Undertaker smiled ruefully.

"I was lucky enough one of my co-workers came looking for me. Anyway, days later, as I was doing my final assignment, there was a demon. He told me he had heard of my leaving. He said since I killed the most important people in his life, he was going to kill mine. At that time there was only one."

He smirked as if proud of said person. "And she made World War ll look like a water balloon fight. I don't remember a time she came in my office not covered in blood, be it her own or someone else's." He walked around the desk. "She reminds me a lot of you," He grabbed a strand of Grell's hair and pressed it against his lips. "...Grell."

A bright red blush covered Grell's face, rivalling with his hair.

"You don't mean..." William said outloud.

"Yes..." Undertaker closed his eyes, still holding the piece of hair against his lips. After a brief moment, he opened them again, a burning passion swirling within. "...Lacie Cross."

He let go of the strand of hair and walked around the desk. He stared out the window once more. Undertaker took a breath before continuing. "...Then he said he killed her. I didn't believe him, but he through her lifeless body at me. I was stunned. Someone had actually beat the all powerful Lacie." He chuckled.

"He said once I get another person, a reaper only, he was going to kill them just like I did his father and brother. So after leaving, I made sure I secluded myself from the reaper world." He finished.

"How did you get the idea of becoming a mortician?" Grell asked. Undertaker turned around and picked up his hat.

"Well~, It was during my beloved Lacie's funeral~." Undertaker said, back to his creepy self. Suddenly, loud snoring filled the room. Grell, Undertaker and William turned their heads towards Ronald, the source of the noise.

A vein popped out and Undertaker hit him with his harisen.

"Ouch!" Ronald cried. "You know I probably will get brain damage from that!"

"Good, it'll make you dumber than you already are." Undertaker said sarcastically.

Ronald made a pout.

"William, I will need to think about what to do with Samantha. Would you keep her for the night?" Undertaker asked.

William looked up shocked. "S-Sir—"

"And Grell, I would like you to take the night after."

"Okay!" Grell said cheerfully. "Oh~ it'll be a girls night!" Grell squealed.

"Thank you both." Undertaker smiled sincerely.

"Hey, what are you going to do with her?" Ronald asked.

"I need to decide whether keep the way things go after she's a reaper or..." Undertaker was silent.

"Or what?" Grell asked.

"...Or I do fear I will have to kill her for her safety."

All of them stared at Undertaker, not believing what they just heard.

"K-Kill her...but..." Ronald trailed off.

"I won't allow it!" Grell said, tears threatening to fall.

"Sutcliff, why are you so emotional about this? You hardly know her." William said.

And Grell slapped him. William's eyes widened. He turned back to Grell, anger burning inside him.

But he was surprised to be faced with a cold glare. "No child deserves to die." Grell walked out and slammed the door shut.

Undertaker whistled. "Wow. Looks like your in deep shit." Undertaker said. "Well I have to go."

"M-Me too." Ronald said as he scurried out with the older reaper.

William only thought about the stinging on his left cheek. After a moment, he put his head in his hands.

_'I am in deep shit.'_

* * *

**A/N: Just in case I forgot to say it, she did have glasses before she was a reaper. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! I stayed up all night just to get this chapter done for you. And I guess we don't get to meet Samantha here but I promise next chapter! Anyway I hope you like it!**


End file.
